Quarantine
by Wolfhoofs1
Summary: Yesi loves racing, but not as much as being with the few friends she's made. When they make plans to go on a airplane to Los Vegas (Also known as the 'City of Sin') Things start to get weird. The airplane malfunctions, people coughing, animals acting weird, but it doesn't faze them. They'll soon find that they should always take note of whats happening around (Full summery inside)
1. Summery

**Yesi loves racing, but not as much as being with the few friends she's made. When they make plans to go on a airplane to Los Vegas (Also known as the 'City of Sin') Things start to get weird. The airplane malfunctions, people coughing, animals acting weird, but it doesn't faze them. They'll soon find that they should always take note of whats happening around them, because even the littlest of things, could have the biggest and worst outcome….**


	2. Chapter 1

Yesi slammed on the brakes as Yami* flew in front of her car, barely missing her by a molecule. Yesi honked her horn, and Yami flashed his lights twice, a mocking gesture, and kept driving*. That was enough the make her head explode. She looked like a slim volcano ready to burn Yami alive. Pressing on the gas, her car's tires squealed in protest, and she flew down the road, yanking the people in the side stands hair to the direction she was going.

"I suppose she's not going to let him get easy winnings anymore." Horus said, leaning on the rails. "You think? Yami's getting cocky as fuck." Heba replied, looking at the large screens that showed Yami's car, still driving, just not yet knowing the impending doom. Horus huffed, pulling at the hood of his sweater, which had fallen off. Yesi skidded gracefully, flicking Yami off as she passed him. Her tires made another high pitched noise as she turned. "FUCK!"

Heba couldn't help but chuckle. "Dork."*

"It's what he gets for passing Yesi, mocking her, and than leaving her in the dust." Marina said, crossing her legs. Marina's wolf-like ear twitched as she watched the event with interest. Marina had dyed her wolf pelt, which had turned her hair in her human form black. It went well with the way she dressed, but now people keep mistaking Yesi for going Goth. She hated being a twin.*

"Well that did it." Marik said, "She passed the finish line." Everyone turned to see Yesi chewing Yami out. If she wasn't a cannibal, she probably would have eaten him alive. "He's fucked. She's not gonna let him forget that soon." Horus said, smirking slightly.

"I swear to Ra Yami, you could have fucking KILLED me!" Yesi hissed, and she pressed a finger in his chest, "And let me be clear, if I lost another life, you'd lose yours AFTER the Gods revived me!" Yami waved both his hands, "I surrender!" Yami said, half joking, "Please spare my life!"

"Oh I'm going to let you live, IN HELL!" She yelled, and shoved him.

"Anyone else think their perfect for each other?" Patimeka said, putting her cheek in the palm of her hand.

"I ship it." Marina stated.

"OTP." Heba joked along with them.*

"YAMI AND YESI SITTING IN A TREE!" Marik yelled at the top of his lungs, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"*

"MARIK I'LL KILL YOU TOO AFTERWARDS." Yesi yelled, as if her head grew 50 times larger, Marik shrunk in his chair. "I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!"

"Monkey feathers! We forgot Yesi has cat ears!" Marina said in a mocking tone, giggling. "MARINA!" Yesi yelled, "I demand you to shut you're fat mouth this instant!"

Marina stuck her tongue out. Everyone in the stands was laughing their asses off. That did it. "MARINA SIT!"

Marina anime fell, and everyone died of laughter.

"Oh my fucking god!" Patimeka yelled, tears pouring down her face.

"None of you saw that!" Marina yelled, lifting her hand to pull herself up.

"Oh sure, no one saw that, except its going on youtube!" Heba yelled, typing something on his phone. "HEBA YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Marina yelled, her eyes turning white. Everybody stopped laughing, and stared at Marina with wide eyes. The sky got darker, and lighting flashed.

"MARINA! SIT!" Yesi yelled at the top of her lungs, and Marina anime fell again.

"I have found your weakness." Marik said, cackling.

"Sorry, it only works for me." Yesi said. Yami was right behind her.

"Can you please explain why Atem wasn't here again?" Marina said, looking super annoyed. "Cause' you don't want to be here~*" Marik said in a mocking tone.

"I swear to god I will smash your face in to a zillion pieces if you don't. Shut. Up!" Marina said, and Patimeka backed away slowly.

"The only reason why Atem and Yuugi* aren't here is because they are super over protective of me. They hate seeing me race." Yesi replied, "Well, _I _think…"

"Who cares what you think Marik, it's probably something obnoxious." Yami said, huffing.

"….. They like you.*" Marik finished to himself, pouting.

"Hey, idiot, you have to treat us to lunch because you thought you can take on the world racing champion to a race!" Marina said, cackling. Everyone all looked like they had the same idea, and Yami moaned agonizingly. _They were gonna make the bill ridiculously huge, weren't they?_

All at once, they each picked up their cell phones and started calling the people who weren't here. Honestly, Yesi was just happy she won. He didn't even need to buy shit. But she didn't want to let anyone down, "Nyuk nyuk nyuk!" Yesi said, punching Yami in the arm. "You're fucked." She said, and he arched an eyebrow, staring at her through narrowed eyes.

"Hey, don't look at her like that; you're the one who wanted to race her in the first place!" Heba said, Horus chuckled. "He proves a good point. Its you're fault for racing her."

"Yami, what kind of King of Games loses in a race?" Marik joined in, and the rest snickered. "Not everyone's perfect, you know."

"Pfffft" Marik replied, and Yesi giggled softly, "Don't be spitting at him, he's right."

"YESI!"

"Oh fuck." Yesi said, "Someone hide me NOW."

"What the fuck are you doing here? It's not even racing season!" Yesi looked franticly around. "Me? Oh- ha ha ha! I'm not my older sister Yesi! I'm Patimeka!" Yesi tried her best to act like her rebel sister.

"Hahaha funny joke Yesi, I can tell you apart by the wings." Atem said, crossing his arms. "Dude, you're acting like her father." Marina said.

"I don care I don care I do what I want!" Yesi yelled, putting her hand between they're line of sight.

"Yesi! I'm getting tired of your bullshit!" Atem hissed, and Yesi took a step backwards, staring deep into his sunset colored eyes, deep purple and darker magenta exploding from his pupil. A red rim guarded the iris, and made them stand out in the brightest way possible.

"I'm getting tired of you, _dad!_" Yesi spat back stomping up to him, "I think we have a problem!" *

"We sure as hell DO have a problem!" Atem shot back, pointing at the pink racing car left in the track. "THAT'S our problem! You PROMISED me that the season final would be you're last race and not only did you lie, you put yourself _and _Yami in danger!"

"Aww look at the cute couple having their first argument!" Marik teased, and they both turned sharply, "He's/she's **not **my girlfriend/boyfriend!*" Atem and Yesi yelled in sync, "STOP COPYING ME!" They yelled again in sync, but this time at each other.

"ARRRHHHG!" Yesi growled, pushing her head backwards with both of her hands in a double face palm. Atem slammed his hand on a side chair, she never came to an agreement with him! Why bother trying to change her mind?

"Yes*, its only to insure—" He never finished. Yesi had looked up so quickly, eyes so full of fear that he took a step backwards, the blood red rim brightening to a bright raspberry color, Yesi's cat-like pupils dilated, and she pushed him aside, running right into Yuugi who was making his way to the crowd.

"WOAH! He—Yesi? Are you okay?" Yuugi asked, before being shoved aside as well and ran off. Tears of crystallite rolled down her soft pink skin as she ran to the closest bathroom and locked the door, running into a stall. The horrid, but melodic sounds of her sobbing filled the bathroom, and softly echoed.

Yuugi stared after her in horror. He hadn't seen her get like that so suddenly for a really long time. Yuugi turned sharply, "WHY were you guys arguing like that!" Yuugi yelled, stomping his foot.

"Yuugi you know better than anyone else here that I have a good reason!" Atem said, trying to calm himself.

"Why is she acting like this?" Heba asked, Marina's lips grew thin, and Patimeka shook her head. "Marina says I'm not supposed to be talking like that."

Yuugi's purple amethyst iris's darted between the two sisters, the darker rim surrounding the stones growing even darker knowingly. It was that small moment, everyone was silent.

"Is… Is it something we should not know?" Yami said, softly breaking the silence. "That girl… That girl you know, always happy, and awkward around us… Has a deeper and darker side." Yuugi said, looking to Marina, who nodded.

"Do any of you remember you're encounter with her? She was most likely with Twinkle, right?" Yuugi asked, and everyone nodded.

"Yeah, the damn thing attacked me." Horus* said, blinking, and switching his gaze to Yuugi.

"I have to say the same. She tore my pants." Yami said, nodding and trying to cover a smirk.

"She was also really nervous." Heba added. Everyone agreed on that, "And avoiding me at the time."

"Did you ever, wonder why she acts like this?" Marina asked, and all of them shook their heads. "Well, it started when she was 18, just getting a scholarship to an extremely hard to get into art university…"

**_Hello! Author here. You'll notice in my stories from now on, you'll see a little '*' beside some text. That simply means there is meaning behind the text, and will always be put at the end of the chapter. Happy reading!_**

_*In this story, I based it off of some of the people's characters on Tumblr. Such as Yami and Atem. They are played by two people, and thus have two VERY different personalities. Yami is played by a totally nice girl named Missy, or widely known as 'the-pharaoh-in-leather'. Atem is played by a girl named Ali, and she is super-duper nice! She has plenty of accounts, but I'll only mention her Atem account which is known by 'atem-tsekani'._

_*Flashing you're lights twice while racing someone is pretty much the same as 'come and get it'. To some racers, it's infuriating, and thus proves that when Yesi (Also known as Seni, Yes, and Yesenia throughout the story) is racing, she means business._

_*Heba's mun, I don't know her actual name, but I know she is a super nice person, and also very sensitive to negative emotions. We know her account as 'egyptswildrose'. Her previous link was 'egyptswilddessertrose' until some very unkind anons started sending her what we call 'anon hate'._

_*You'll need to learn soon enough that Marina, Patimeka, Yesi, and (not introduced yet, she'll probably stay cameo until further fan fictions) Hazuka are all sisters, and they are all twins. They look exactly the same with only a few details that the others use to tell them apart._

_*Here, these guys seem a little out of character. It bugs me a little, because how would they know what an OTP is? But compared to my other stories, this isn't even HALF horrific._

_*Marik also bugs me a bit, because the only thing I pretty much know about him is his appearance and that he's a loud mouth, and that's based off of someone's Marik on Tumblr, called 'frigginmarik'. You should follow this mun, they are really funny and some say they're Marik is quality._

_*Now this, I thought, was a pretty funny crack ship. Always annoying each other out, yet being there for each other when things look pretty rough. Marina rather stay home and read books, while Marik would always be out and about, not giving a crap until Marina finally chained him to the house with black magic or some shit._

_*Yuugi is another one of my favorite characters from my good friend Ali. She plays him really close to the canon character, but with holds his innocence. 'yuugim' is her url there._

_*Me and Ali actually developed this idea, but it's not canon yet. _I _thought it would add depth to the fan fiction if there was a love triangle between the three. Gives me more to write. Let me mention I sort of forgot that Horus' existence even existed in almost the rest of the chapter._

_*The fight was fun to write, especially with Marik slopping around and shipping them. It's literally like their a couple but don't want to admit it because they're awkward turtle ducks like that._

_*Here, it may be confusing. Now, if you say something in sync, such as 'he's not my boyfriend!' the other will probably say the same, but of the opposite gender. _

_*Trigger Warning! It will be explained in the next chapter, my pretties!_

_*OH LOOK! I remembered Horus!_


End file.
